


【草莓橘】白日宣淫

by apzuixx



Category: Narancia Ghirga - Fandom, Pannacotta Fugo - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, 福葛, 纳兰迦, 草莓橘
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apzuixx/pseuds/apzuixx





	【草莓橘】白日宣淫

没有工作的日子总是让人闲的发慌，对于正值多动症时期的少年们尤为如此。比如现在，阳光明媚的早上八点钟，布加拉提坐在餐桌前喝着咖啡翻看报纸，面前是六个孩子的老父亲米斯达，正在为“一枚煎蛋如何平均分配蛋清和蛋黄”头痛不已。  
“很简单。”福葛边打领带边走下楼梯，“打昏五个，这样就让题目简化了。”  
老父亲迅速用手护住孩子们，高声催促福葛去叫纳兰迦起床，并对“队内成员擅自内部消化”这件事表达了鄙视。福葛毫不在乎，他坚信自己捡回来的本来就是自己的这项原则，认为米斯达完全是因为单身父亲带着孩子不好续弦所以嫉妒，端起自己和纳兰迦那份早餐走回卧室。  
轻手轻脚地把餐盘放在床头柜上，纳兰迦缩成一团卷在被子里，福葛用手背蹭蹭他温热的脸，凑过脸去嘬了一口。昨晚他和纳兰迦掰手腕，谁赢了谁在上面，小屁孩吃奶的劲都使出来了，福葛不好意思，索性让他赢了，然后骑乘位来了一次。纳兰迦被操得边哭边喊福葛作弊，福葛看着他那个样子不知怎的就更想欺负他，钳住纳兰迦的胳膊在他耳边低语：“说好的你在上面，我不会反悔的。”纳兰迦被顶地语句支离破碎，倔着个脸：“我比你大，那就让让你。”笑的福葛快收不住了，他圈住光溜溜的小朋友，咬他的嘴：“好呀，基尔伽哥、哥。”  
福葛回忆起来还是忍俊不禁，手指揉搓床上人的耳垂，一想到纳兰迦平时的衣服整个肩膀都露着，偏偏他裸露的地方全都是自己的咬痕，福葛就心猿意马起来。你怎么跟狗一样——这是纳兰迦在床上喊的最多的。放屁，狗还能当街和别的狗做爱，而我想操你还得忍到回家。福葛探进被子里，他知道纳兰迦什么都没穿，昨天玩的太过做完他就昏睡过去澡都没洗。手指滑进臀缝，那里果然还是一片黏腻，往里按一按还有液体流出来。纳兰迦皱眉，似是要醒，睫毛颤了颤，嘟囔着向福葛这边缩，蹭上福葛的大腿。  
“睡着了都不忘撩拨我。”纳兰迦在睡梦中天降大锅，被福葛名正言顺扣上“他想做了”的帽子，手指就着滑腻做扩张。这下纳兰迦不想醒也没办法了，他抓住福葛的手哑着嗓子：“你干嘛！”  
福葛义正言辞：“吃早饭。”  
说罢就捏着纳兰迦大腿把他拖出被子，被冷空气包裹让他生生打了个寒颤，福葛迅速把人搂到怀里，仿佛抱了只瑟瑟发抖的猫。  
“喝牛奶么哥哥。”昨天的梗福葛还记得，坏心眼地抓住纳兰迦的手蹭着自己下面，“还是说，哥哥想让我先喝？”  
纳兰迦耳朵红的快要滴血，昨晚被三番五次地折腾又在福葛的威逼利诱下说了一堆荤话，到现在一共才睡了三个小时，脑袋昏昏沉沉身上又冷，只能往福葛怀里缩。“福葛你就是狗，精力这么旺盛。”  
“那真是谬赞了，”福葛托着对方的屁股，咧着嘴笑，“我年纪小，哥哥让让我。”  
纳兰迦气绝。

楼下，布加拉提续了第二杯咖啡。阿帕基打着呵欠走到餐桌前，楼上床嘎吱嘎吱响，墙板隔音极差，坐在楼下也能听见上面哼哼唧唧的叫声。  
“自从他俩谈恋爱，我没有一天不想去工作。”阿帕基忍无可忍，把耳机音量调到最大。布加拉提面无表情：“我年龄大了睡眠不好，你以为我是吃早饭的时间才坐在这里的吗，我可是住他俩隔壁。”  
“今天真的没有工作做吗！”米斯达挂着黑眼圈，“让他俩搬出去吧，或者我搬出去。”  
“或许你可以问问乔鲁诺的学校宿舍还能不能多住下几个。”楼上传来餐具摔碎的声音，三人同时抬头。  
“我现在不确定他俩到底是在做爱还是打架了。”米斯达一本正经。

“福葛！”纳兰迦被按着头埋在重重叠叠的被褥里，声音闷闷的，胳膊反剪在身后被牢牢按在背上。福葛只解开了裤子，凶器在纳兰迦屁股里大开大合，他起得早，连头发都用发胶抓过了，衣冠楚楚地在身下意乱神迷的人身上开疆扩土。早餐被晾在一旁早就凉透了，两杯牛奶一杯福葛嘴对嘴喂给了纳兰迦，杯子在呛咳的时候失手挥下床打碎。福葛把身下的人翻过来，端起另一杯淋到了纳兰迦胸口。他俯身咬在纳兰迦的乳肉上，恶狠狠地吮吸，淡褐色的乳尖被蹂躏地发红，水光淋漓地随着一呼一吸起伏。  
纳兰迦已经射了一次，用脚指头想也知道自己现在是个什么淫乱样子，牛奶顺着肋骨流进床上，阴出一摊深颜色的的水渍，像是真的被榨出了奶水。福葛的阴茎蹭着他的大腿根，不急不缓，一副欣赏春宫图的模样，忽地想起来什么似的，手指顺着纳兰迦的肌肉线条往下走，最后在耻毛处打着圈，“我叫了那么多声哥哥了，哥哥是不是得给点奖励啊。”  
纳兰迦羞愤欲死：“…你，你说。”  
福葛：“也没什么，自己做给我看。”他又加上一句：“毕竟是长辈，言传身教…嗯？”  
纳兰迦的脸肉眼可见的变红，他抓着床单往后退：“太不要脸了福葛！”  
福葛打了个响指：“紫烟！”于是纳兰迦被从身后抓住，福葛把脸凑过去，手指伸到纳兰迦嘴里搅了搅，推了一片东西进去。  
“咳、咳咳…咳福葛，你给了我什么…咳咳咳…”  
福葛舔舔他嘴角的涎水，“春药啊。”

“怎么突然安静了。”米斯达不习惯起来，他有点担心纳兰迦被暴怒的福葛操死。  
“没准是嘴被塞住了。”布加拉提认真想了一下。  
“就不能认为已经结束了吗？”阿帕基头痛欲裂。  
楼上仿佛感知到了一样，十分给面子地又开始断断续续的小声叫床。  
“我听出来他很收敛了。”米斯达捏捏眉心。

纳兰迦的确很收敛，拼命压抑着不让自己喊出来，药效越来越厉害，他像只发情的母猫一样颤抖着，高昂的性器滴下水来。手被紫烟牢牢抓住，他只能蹭在粗糙的床单上寻找安慰。福葛就坐在他对面，翘着二郎腿抱着手臂，兴致昂扬地盯着他看。福葛咂咂嘴，其实自己已经硬的不行了，他收回紫烟，下一秒纳兰迦就抓着自己的阴茎上下撸动起来，不多时就射出来。纳兰迦重重的喘着气，在药劲下又一次硬了，他爬到福葛面前，攀着肩膀蹭在颈窝，张嘴索吻，下身蹭在福葛的腰带上，一下一下戳着胯骨。  
福葛端着一副死人脸，抓着纳兰迦的手往他后穴按，好声好气，“你自己来，纳兰迦，让我看看。”纳兰迦快哭出来了，他太难受了，偏偏福葛还要在这时使坏。他张开腿，屁股对着福葛，手指探进去一根，嘴里发出呜咽的声音，眼泪一下子流下来，在心里把福葛诅咒了千万遍。纳兰迦不知道，如果这时候他把这些咒骂的脏话全部讲出来，可能福葛会把这些当做情话照单全收并立马把他干到失神。  
“这不行，纳兰迦。”福葛皱着眉头，仿佛在思考一件难事，“一根手指怎么可以呢。”药力迅猛，纳兰迦喘着粗气又加了一根手指，随着动作发出淫靡的水声。纳兰迦卷曲的脚趾，大腿根部的红痕，颤抖高昂的性器，胸口还未干透的牛奶，全都映在福葛的眼里，他轻轻俯下身，凑过去舔舐他的颈线，顺着前正中线向上，依次舔过胸骨角胸骨柄和喉结，最后在因快感扬起的下巴上落下一个吻。抵住纳兰迦的手不让抽出，就着手指生生把阴茎往身下人的后穴里推。纳兰迦终于压不住声音叫了出来，却被福葛捂了嘴：“嘘——他们都在楼下听着呢。”  
“！”纳兰迦瞪大了眼睛，后穴突然缩紧，福葛发出一声餍足的叹息，猛的抽动起来。  
“福…福葛，不行了…别，太快了呜…”被捂着嘴话讲不清楚，再加上下面被弄得乱七八糟，纳兰迦只能一个词一个词时断时续地往外吐，到最后只能喊出啊和嗯这种语气词。手指逃脱了福葛的束缚终于得以解放，带着爱液撸动自己的下体，肉棒和肠道的摩擦带来难以言喻的热感，烧得纳兰迦臀肉一阵酥麻，射出的精液随着动作甩在小腹上。纳兰迦挣开捂住嘴的手掌拼命大口喘气，手胡乱抓住福葛的衣服，小腿抽筋似的从对方腰上滑下来，下一秒，他两眼一黑昏过去了。  
福葛对于这种自己爽完不顾对方的行为十分愤怒，又奈何不了纳兰迦，只能默默在心里记上一笔，抽出阴茎横抱起纳兰迦去浴室洗澡。

“十分钟过去了，这次真的没声音了。”米斯达言之凿凿。  
“福葛终于体力不支了吗…”布加拉提放下报纸。  
“感谢上天。”阿帕基在胸口划十字，“我要去补觉了。”  
“我也。”  
“等等我。”

纳兰迦醒来的时候已经是傍晚了，床单被罩都换了新的，自己身上清清爽爽，地板上的玻璃碴子也被打扫干净了，肚子开始哀嚎的时候他才想起自己几乎一天没吃饭。于是他套上衣服打开卧室门——门口放着一只口球，一袋黑加仑，还有一本《克制的美学》，底下还压着一张纸，纳兰迦拿起来：“我觉得安静可以刺激视觉上的感官，口球拿好不谢。——米斯达”往下看，“身体最重要，福葛可能需要这个，榨汁喝。——布加拉提”再接着，“估计你读不懂，直接给福葛。——阿帕基”。纳兰迦一脸莫名其妙，把东西拿进屋子。  
走廊拐角，三个重叠的脑袋偷偷看着这边。  
“你说他会懂吗？”  
“福葛会的。”  
“你说福葛会打我们吗？”  
“……”  
“如果没有黄片看了是不是可以让忧郁蓝调倒放给我们看他们？”  
“米斯达，”其余两人严肃地说道，“我们会不会被福葛揍不确定，但你一定会。”  
“……？？”

 

END.  
全篇ooc，疯狂放飞自我。  
实际上是因为我家猫发情了，看着它那个欲求不满的样子敲出了这篇……  
果然艺术来源于生活。

 

羊  
2019.02.09


End file.
